Tainted Love
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: REVISED! HieixYukina, incest, ooc. She hurt so much, it had been so long since she had been happy. She just could not bear it anymore. She couldn't stay here anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**It is REVISED now!**

**Nice to meet you, I'm new in this fandom. I know I'm pretty late, I'm really really late, I knew Yu Yu Hakuso from a long time ago, but recently I started to like it all over again.**

**This fanfic's pairing is HieixYukina, in an incestuous way. So, if you don't like it, please stay back.**

**The setting is 150 years after the ending of the anime.**

**There are hints of KuwabaraxYukina (in the past), HieixYukina, and YusukexKeiko (in the past), KuramaxMaya (in the past).**

**Warning: OOC, Incest**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakuso isn't mine, if it were mine then it would have been an incest anime/manga.**

* * *

**Tainted Love**

Demons marrying humans was a rare thing. Not only because humans and youkai had too many differences in culture and lifestyle, but theyalso have an entirely different lifespan. Yukina understood that when Kuwabara passed away more than 50 years ago.

Kuwabara always used to say that nothing could defeat his love for Yukina. He always stayed by her side as long as possible. He even made a commotion in the spirit world when someone told him that it was forbidden for a human to marry a youkai. Yukina was touched by Kuwabara's love for her. No one had ever loved her as much as he.

Marrying Kuwabara was the right thing to do, she had thought at first. He made her happy and she made him happy. They built a happy family together. They even had children that Yukina loved so much.

But Kuwabara aged so much faster than Yukina. An outsider would always mistake her for his daughter instead of his wife. Kuwabara always assured her that he was okay with that, that nothing would change his love for her.

But, human lifespan was so short, too short for Yukina. Not only Kuwabara, but her children were getting older much faster than her. More than likely because their blood heritage was more that of a human than a youkai's.

Kuwabara died at 85 years old. He had been trying his best to keep living so that Yukina wouldn't be alone. But, it hurt Yukina to see Kuwabara push himself so hard for her. At last, she had let him go peacefully in sleep.

It tore her heart but she still had their children and grandkids.

But they too aged that much faster than her. Twenty years after Kuwabara's death, one by one her children passed away too. Her grandkids were starting to fear her because she never aged and hardly changed in appearance. She felt awkward (and out of place) around them, so she decided to leave them and go stay in Genkai's abandoned house.

It was so lonely, and she finally understood why human and youkai were forbidden to have relationships with each other. It would hurt them too much in the end. She hurt, because no matter what, she always would be left behind.

Because she was a koorime, because she was a youkai.

Why did the koorime have such long lifespans? Why couldn't she die together with Kuwabara? She was getting so tired of it. The way time flowed around her was different compared to a human's. Even after 150 years, she had hardly changed. Though there were soome subtle changes. She was taller, she was prettier, she was more mature than the time she when first met Kuwabara. She looked like a 20 year old to human eyes.

But it couldn't be compared with a human's change. They changed so fast, she couldn't follow them. It just like she was walking on the same spot while they were running way ahead of her.

Year after year, even her grandkids stopped contacting her. Maybe it was too scary to have a grandmother that looked younger than them. Or maybe they were just too busy with their own life. Even though a human's life was easier than youkai's, they had their own problems.

Yukina understood that, she was sure that she was more like a human than a youkai, despite the fact that her body said otherwise.

So she never blamed her grandkids. She was the one who chose to live alone deep in the mountain.

During her time alone, she couldn't help but remember old memories of the past.

Of Kuwabara and his friends.

Yuusuke had married Keiko, they had been happy. But, same as Kuwabara, Keiko had passed away many years ago. Yukina had never seen Yuusuke seem so sad. He hadn't even cried, his face had just been blank like doll's and he wouldn't be saying anything when someone try to talk to him.

Then, Yuusuke had moved to the youkai's world, Makai. It must have be too painful for him.

Kurama had married to a girl named Maya, she had been his classmate in high school. Kurama had told her that Maya shouldn't have been able to remember him because of an accident. But, when they met again, Maya had recognised him.

It had moved Kurama, how hard Maya had been trying to remember him since that time. Yukina never had seen Kurama's eyes filled with so much love.

They had married, they had been so happy together.

But Maya had passed away quickly, faster than Kuwabara and Keiko because of incureable disease. Kurama had remained calm, he hadn't cried at her funeral. But Yukina had known that Kurama had been hurting inside.

He had moved to Makai much faster than Yuusuke.

At first, Yukina had felt sad to lose both of her friends but now she felt envious of them.

She also wanted to go back, she was a youkai too, she couldn't walk among humans anymore. She hurt enough.

But, she didn't have anything in Makai. She didn't have a home there, she wasn't anybody there, she didn't have anything in that world.

Except...

Her brother...

She has known for a long time that Hiei was her brother. She wasn't that stupid, she was just waiting for her brother to speak up first.

But that had never happened.

Hiei had gone to the youkai's world much faster than his old teammates. It had been right before she had married Kuwabara. And no matter how much of an effort Yuusuke and Kurama had put in trying to bring him back, even just for a visit, she had never seen him again.

He had never come back, he had never visited her. Eventually everyone gave up on him. Maybe Hiei hated her, and he didn't want to see her anymore.

So, she had stopped waiting and hoping. If her brother didn't want to meet her anymore, it was okay. She wouldn't force him.

It just hurt...

Why... why did everyone keep leaving her, one by one?

She didn't want to be alone...

She wanted to go back to Makai...

IoI

"It is done! Don't give me this kind of shitty errand again!"

"I always give you a 'shitty' errand and in the end you always do it, why are you constantly complaining, Hiei?"

Hiei had to shut his mouth. He was amazed that no matter how many years had passed, he still couldn't win in an argument against Mukuro. That woman was a bit strange, not like the women he knew. She was more like a man, she was rude and she was selfish. But, she had the same kind of dark past as him, so Hiei could understood her a little better than other women.

But, he couldn't get used to her selfish attitude. She liked doing things that she thought were interesting. She was cruel when she was bored. And Hiei understood one thing.

He was Mukuro's toy so he _**had**_ to amuse her.

It was pure hell.

"It has been so peaceful recently. Don't you think it is a little boring?" she asked with a cheeky smile. It had happend so many times, Hiei knew _**exactly**_ where this conversation would end...

"I won't do anything to entertain you..." Hiei said with stern look.

Mukuro laughed a bit, Hiei scowled to her. "Well, you always say that, but in the end you will do everything for me, you should learn to not live in denial Hiei." she said with a smirk.

She irritated him so mush, that Hiei wanted to kill this woman most of time, yet he couldn't. She was... unbelieveable...

"I'm not your toy..." Hiei said harshly, filled with anger.

"You aren't a toy, Hiei...just a source of my happiness, do you like that better?" asked Mukuro, a mischievous glint in her eye. Hiei had that enough, he turned around, he needed to guard the portal beetmen the humans' world and the demons' world. He couldn't just keep fooling around with Mukuro.

"Ara... he is angry...," muttered Mukuro with a bored look. She turned to see the dark sky outside her palace. She hoped something interesting would happen. Well, she was glad that Makai was more peaceful than ever, but a little entertainment wouldn't hurt...

She was startled to feel Hiei's youki rise up suddenly, when she turned around, the fire youkai had disappeared. What was wrong? Hiei never got so flared up easily, not even when he was furious. He only used this amount of power to fight extremely strong opponents.

But, Mukuro couldn't feel any dangerous youki anywhere close to her territory...

Well, maybe her wish had been granted? A smirk spread across her lips.

Then, it had to be interesting.

IoI

Hiei couldn't believe what he had felt just a second ago. This youki... this presence... even though it was so far away, he could feel it right away even without using his jagan.

Yukinahad come back to the demons' world...

It shouldn't be possible, what had pushed her to come back to this wretched world?

Hiei opened his jagan to locate his dear twin sister. His heart raced, his feet carrying him so fast that everything around him blurred.

No matter how peaceful the youkai's world was right now, it was still dangerous. It was too dangerous for weak youkai like Yukina. That girl knew so little about attack and defense. She wasn't a fighter, koorime weren't strong enough to fight for survival. It's because of that fact that they lived in such an isolated place as their island.

And even in this world, koorime's tears were precious. And even worse... Yukina was beautiful.

She wouldn't just get attacked, she wouldn't even survive...!

Hiei tried to run even faster. Even after all these years, he couldn't get rid of his protective side for his sister. He just couldn't...

Hiei was like a flash, he was burning with anger when he saw some low life demons chasing his sister.

No... nobody... would... hurt... her...

He would never allow that!

He arrived in the nick of time, as those weaklings tried to catch Yukina, who had stumbled and fallen to the ground.

He had his sword drawn out, his eyes flashing with anger and he couldn't even care to try to hide his enermous youki.

The pathetic demons in front of him were shocked to see him, to feel him his anger. They trembled with fear. Hiei wasn't as famous as Mukuro, but he certainly wasn't some low class demon. Everyone that knew him would never try to mess with him.

"Get lost." Hiei said with a cold tone, he was surprised that he could still managed to keep calm at all.

The demons didn't need to be told twice, they ran away as fast as possible. Hiei didn't even want to chase them, they were too weak for his taste.

He turned around to see his sister.

It was indeed Yukina, that youki, that smell... it couldn't be another person...

But, she had grown up since the last time he saw her. She was beautiful, she wasn't a petite, cute girl anymore. She was a beautiful, grown woman...

"Nii-san...?"

Hiei was a bit shocked but hid that well. He shouldn't be shocked, he knew that Yukina knew, but he never said anything, she had never tried to say anything either. It just... he wasn't used to being called that.

"Why are you here? Being here alone is dangerous," said Hiei with a monotonous voice. He sheathed his sword then turned to Yukina. The koorime was getting up, dusting her usual white and blue kimono that matched her so well. Her hair was tied like always, but it was quite longer.

She really had grown up... how many years had passed?

"I... I'm here because...," she mumbled with a tiny voice, making sure Hiei listened closely. But, she didn't continue, instead, gems started falling onto the ground. Hiei was stunned to see his sister crying in front of him. She looked hurt, her sobs were full of sadness and sorrow. Her body was trembling and her hands covered her face.

Hiei was speechless.

What should he do? He asked his instinct.

But, he didn't get an answer. So, he just stood there, watching Yukina crying her eyes out. Hiei was almost sure that with that many gems, Mukuro could make another palace or even more than one...

When she didn't show any sign of stopping, Hiei approached her hesitantly. He needed to stop her tears. It pained him, it made him sad...

"Yukina...," he called softly, only to Yukina could he talk so softly.

When he had reached her, he touched her shoulder carefully. She stopped crying then and opened her hands to show her face. She looked at him with teary eyes. Her innocent eyes were gone, replaced with lonely and sad eyes. It didn't fit her... she shouldn't be sad like this...

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked again carefully. He had never cared to ask about someone being well before, but it was Yukina, Yukina was special to him. Even though he had decided to disappeare from her life a long time ago, it didn't mean he did not care about her.

If Hiei had been shocked when he had seen Yukina crying earlier, then he was sure he must be having a heart attack when she hugged him suddenly, it was fortunate that he didn't have a human heart...

She burried her head in his chest, letting her tears falling quietly.

She was so vulnerable... so sad... so miserable...what had happened? He thought she was happy to living in the human world...

"Nii-san..." she mumbled weakly.

He wanted to say "I'm not your brother." but it seemed wrong to say that right now. And more, after more than 100 years, maybe he didn't need to refuse that claim anymore...

Yukina was a bit shocked to feel her brother embracing her back. But then, she smiled. Maybe she was wrong.

Maybe, her brother didn't hate her...

She was glad for that...

_**To be continued?**_

* * *

**Okay, please review if you want this to continue! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it a lot! XD**

* * *

"So, why are you here?"

Yukina just looked down, she was a bit embarrassed with what she had done earlier. She had cried in front of her brother and then embraced him. She was past 150 years old already, why would she do something embarrassing like that?

But, aside from that, she didn't know how to answer her brother's question. It seemed so pathetic. She was the one who had decided to live in the human's world and yet she came back to Makai by her own decision.

Hiei just shrugged when she remained silent. It was troubling, his sister had returned to Makai. This world was dangerous. And she couldn't go back to the koorime's land. What would she do? She should have noticed this already.

"I am just... tired... so I wanted to come back..." Yukina mumbled slowly. She was fiddling with her hands, not sure how Hiei would react. She was so embarrassed and pathetic, she knew that she was just troubling her brother.

Hiei was quiet. He stared at Yukina carefully.

He should had expected this.

Even Yuusuke and Kurama had decided to return to Makai when their mates had died. Yukina must be experiencing the same thing as them. Kuwabara had died and she was feeling lonely so she dediced to come back here at Makai. It wasn't that strange. It's just... Hiei had half expected that she would continue to stay at the human's world.

Yukina wouldn't meet Hiei's eyes, she just stared at the ground. She looked sad... she hadn't been like this the last time Hiei had seen her. At that time, she had been a gentle and warm hearted girl. Her smile had been sweet and forgiving. But now... she was as lonely as him. It felt strange, yet familiar.

"What will you do now?" Hiei asked his sister again. Yukina was startled to hear that. What would she do? Where would she go? Couldn't she... stay with her brother?

She gasped, she couldn't do that. She would be a burden to him. She didn't deserve that kindness. She had never done anything for him, but he had done so much that she couldn't repay it. He had helped her countless time. She had never done anything, she had been a fool. She had been waiting for her brother to make the first move, she didn't have the courage to approach him first...

Now after all that has happened, she couldn't just go back to him and beg for his pity.

She shouldn't be that selfish...

"I don't know..." she answered honestly. Her eyes were sting, the tears almost fell again.

Hiei couldn't bear to see his sister like that... he had the urge to make her smile, he would do anything to make her happy. Yet, it felt so stupid. He had decided to disappear from her life a long time ago... he couldn't be a good brother for her. He had just ran away. He had never been there for her.

Now, he couldn't just abandon her. He couldn't run away again from her.

"I will take you to Mukuro. Maybe she can offer you a place to stay at her palace." he finally said, surprising his sister.

"I am sorry... for troubling you..." she mumbled softly.

"Hn... no problem..." he replied quickly.

IoI

"So, you are Yukina! It is the first time I see you in person!"

Yukina just smiled shyly to the woman standing in front of her. Half of Mukuro's face was covered with cloth, she talked like a man but her body was that of a woman, it felt so strange. But, she seemed like a good person.

Mukuro was happy to see Hiei's sister. So, her hope had come true after all. Hiei had acted weirdly earlier because his sister was back. She stared at Yukina, then turned to Hiei, who stood not too far from her, then she looked back at Yukina and to Hiei again.

"Stop staring you bitch." Hiei scolded her harshly. Mukuro just laughed a bit while Yukina started at her brother saying dirty words to Mukuro.

"Well... I'm just wondering, is she really your sister? You look nothing alike. It is such a shame that she is related to you." Mukuro explained. She grinned when Hiei's face became red with anger and shame.

"No... Nii-san is a good brother... I'm the one who ashamed him..." Yukina said quickly. Mukuro was a bit surprised to hear that. And it seemed Hiei was too, since that fire youkai was staring speechless at her.

"Hmm... I don't know about that...and Hiei is a good brother to you..." Mukuro said, trying to hold back her laughter. It just didn't fit Hiei's image at all. Hiei, cold, rude, and arrogant Hiei, was a good brother? Mukuro needed to swallow back all her laughter since Hiei was sending the evil glare toward her.

"Okay... so... you need a place to stay, and Hiei bring you to me, is that right?" asked Mukuro, back to the main problem.

"Yes... I apologize for troubling you..." she said with tiny voice, feeling really embarrassed.

Mukuro stared at Hiei, who merely shrugged. That was right... Hiei didn't even have a decent home. He just lived in the woods. Mukuro had offered a place at the palace for him but he had refused. He hated enclosed spaces.

Well, Mukuro could give Yukina a place but... she glanced at Hiei, at Yukina and then back at Hiei.

If she did that...it wouldn't be fun...

"I have many rooms, you can stay here...but, I don't think that's a good idea," Mukuro finally said. She could feel an angry aura coming from Hiei but she ignored that.

Yukina looked hurt and rejected. Hiei looked like he was ready to cut down Mukuro limb by limb.

Mukuro needed to explain this to them very carefully or she could end up in a pointlessly dangerous fight...

"Listen to me, Yukina, you are single, aren't you?" asked Mukuro. Yukina was a bit startled, but her face got red.

"Yes. Right now... I'm a widow." she answered, her eyes a bit teary.

"Widow?" Mukuro asked, not familiar with that word.

"Ah, it means that my mate has passed away, so I'm alone. That's what humans call a 'widow'." she explained fast, blushing. She had said the human phrase uncounciously, of course Mukuro didn't understand.

"That means you are single. Do you want to search for another mate?" Mukuro asked again. Hiei was starting to get uncomfortable.

"What is the point in all asking this?" asked Hiei, he glared at Mukuro. For him, Mukuro's questions were out of place. They didn't seem to matter at all.

"Well, you see. My palace is full with high ranking youkai. Most of them are male. Can you imagine it? A beautiful and single maiden living here, don't you think they will try to take her as their mate? I can stop them from attacking her, but I can't stop them from falling in love to her." Mukuro explained clearly.

Yukina blushed upon hearing that, while Hiei was a bit confused. Mukuro sighed, Hiei was sharp when it came to battle but he was really slow and dense when it was about feelings.

"I mean... they will attack your sister to make her their mate. It isn't wrong so I can't do anything about it. Are you okay with that?" asked Mukuro to Hiei.

Hiei was taken aback by that question. Was he okay with that? He could still remember clearly how he had felt when Kuwabara had started dating his sister.

Jealousy, anger and envy...he hadn't attacked that man because he hadn't wanted to make his sister sad. And what's more, he knew that Kuwabara had been a responsible man, even though he was a fool. But, if now, there were other youkai whou would try to attack his sister so she would become their mate...

He swore, he would burn them into ash...

"I am not okay with that." Hiei answered sternly.

Mukuro grinned, she knew it. So she had been right after all.

"Then she can't stay here. Well, if you force it, she will need to stay in a closed and isolated room so the other youkai can't attack her, but it will be like a prison. I don't think it is a good thing..." Mukuro was trying to drop hints. Hiei was slow, but Mukuro knew that eventually the youkai would notice it by himself.

"So...do you have any other idea?" he asked, with a somewhat clueless face.

Mukuro had the sudden urge to throw him out the window. Hiei was so damn dense about something like this!

"I have a small house not too far from here. You know that, right? Yukina can live there, but you need to stay with her." Mukuro said bluntly, her irritation obvious in her tone.

"What!?" Hiei was shocked. Mukuro wished that she had that camera thing, that Kurama had given her as present, so she could take his picture. It was hillarious.

"Sorry... I'm just troubling you... m-maybe I can go to the koorime's island... I don't know if they will accept me, but I will do something about it." Yukina mumbled weakly, her head hung low. Hiei was feeling guilty, screaming like that. It looked like he didn't want to live with her. But, he hated being in enclosed spaces. And he was awkward around Yukina. How could he live with her?

But, seeing her sad face, Hiei couldn't refuse it. She was lonely, she had been hurt too much... And even worse, he had never been a good brother to her... maybe, now was the right time...

"I accept that... give me the key to the house." sad Hiei quickly, glaring at Mukuro. She grinned at him, quite amused. He hated having that look directed at him, but he couldn't say anything against her.

Yukina was surprised to hear that Hiei was agreeing with Mukuro's idea. She didn't want to force her brother to do something that he didn't like. She didn't want to be a burden.

But, she liked the idea that he was going to live with her. So she decided not to say anything.

"Here is the key," Mukuro throwing the key at Hiei. Catching it, he stared at it, what would happen from now on? He turned to look at his sister. She looked doubtful yet there was a little smile on her lips.

He won't regret this, he could do it!

"Let's go!" he said to Yukina. The koorime nodded quickly and trailed after Hiei, who walked out from Mukuro's room. The woman just couldn't erase her cheeky grin off her lips. So, what Yuusuke and Kurama had told to her was right, Hiei was a softie when it came to his sister.

"Well, I guess I won't be bored for a while..." she said, laughing a bit to herself.

IoI

At first, Hiei wasn't sure what Mukuro had said was true. Maybe that youkai was fooling around with him. But, after he went out of her room with his sister, he could feel all the stares drawn to his sister. The rumor that a beatiful youkai had arrived in Mukuro's palace had spread like a flash of thunder, all the demons were curious and wanted to see her.

Yukina was walking behind him, he could feel that she was uncomfortable with all attention. She kept her head low, not wanting to see the youkai who were staring to her son intently.

Hiei kept glaring at them all the time, trying to make sure that no one would do something to her. It seemed the youkai hadn't attacked her because he was with her. Hiei was the second strongest demon here, Mukuro's right hand. They wouldn't stand a chance against him. But, what if he wasn't there to protect his sister, he could imagine she would get attacked on a heartbeat.

Like hell would he let his sister be ravished by them.

Just thinking about it made Hiei's blood boil.

His youki must be spiking up, because the demons had stepped back further away from them, scrambling out of their way.

When finally, they reached the open air, Yukina sighed heavily. It must be hard for her to be the center of attention of all the youkai in Mukuro's palace.

"Can you run fast?" asked Hiei suddenly, making Yukina start. She shook her head and Hiei frowned. It seemed it would take awhile to reach the house...

Unless..

"I will carry you there, do you mind?" he asked first. He didn't have any ill attention, he just wanted to arrive there as fast as possible. He didn't want to get the attention of any lower youkai in woods.

It wasn't like he couldn't fight them, he just needed to glare and they would run away. But, it would be troublesome to do that all the time it would yake to reach the house. And moreover, it seemed Yukina didn't like that kind attention on her.

"Uhm... okay... I don't mind." she answered. Hiei approached her, thinking how he could carry her while she was wearing a kimono. He couldn't carry her couldn't carry his on his back...so...

Yukina's face flushed red when Hiei scouped her up, carrying her like a newly wed. She just flung her arms around his neck while he carried her like she weighed nothing.

Then, Hiei started running as fast as he could. Yukina just closed her eyes, she was feeling a bit dizzy from her vision becoming so blur.

Hiei just focused on running, but he couldn't help but notice that Yukina became rigid on his arms. Maybe she was scared... He held her tighter, not sure how he should comfort her.

She was a bit cold against his skin. But it must be because she was a koorime. She smelled like snow and wind, it was refreshing. Her body was small too, even though she was taller but she was thin. And very light too. She should eat more, he thought absently.

While Yukina was having the similar thoughts about her brother. It was hard for her not to feel her brother's heat on her body. He smelled like fire and woods, it was comforting her. He had become taller, not as tall as Kuwabara, but he couldn't be called 'shrimp' anymore. His features hadn't changed much, his body was small and toned with muscle, his hair still looked like flames...yet it seemed like he'd changed so much since the last time she met him...

He was a man now.

Yukina could feel her face became hotter. She didn't know why but Hiei made her feel strange... but it wasn't uncomfortable...

"We have arrived." Hiei's words startled Yukina. She opened her eyes to see a little house in front of her. It was't a big house, but it was enough for two people. It was surrounded by the woods. She could see some sign in the wall, probably indicating that it was Mukuro's property.

Hiei let her down to ground. Somehow they were a bit dissapointed that they weren't touching each other anymore but they dismissed that thought.

Hiei opened the door using the key, Yukina was amazed to see the inside of the house. It resembled a human house... how could...?

"Yuusuke and Kurama have been changing Makai so much these years, it is unbelieveable." Hiei said, almost like reading her mind. She nodded in amazement. Well, it still looked different but it was like a human's house. There was a small living room and a kitchen. Even though there was no television, stove or refrigerator. But the design of the house was almost identical.

She walked around and found two bedrooms facing each other. She opened one bedroom and surprised to find a bed. It was like a human's, comfortable and bounched.

The other bedroom must be same, she mused, so she went to the bathroom. It was small but it had a shower and small bathtub, she couldn't ask more. She liked this house, she had to thank Mukuro later...

Hiei was silently looking at Yukina search the house. She looked delighted, well, at least, she was happy. But, on the other side, Hiei was a bit uncomfortable. He wasn't used to staying in a single place for long amounts of time. He didn't like being limited, because of that when he was staying at a building or a palace, he liked to sit by the window.

Because of that, Mukuro called him a "wild" youkai.

But now, he was stuck in this place... he should learn to adapt... he turned to see Yukina busy checking the kitchen. At least, he would live with Yukina, it shouldn't be that bad...

"Nii-san... are you hungry? I will make something to eat, please wait a bit." she suddenly said with happy voice. He just nodded, he wanted to say that she should rest, that she must be tired but it seemed that she liked to have something to do.

Even though Yukina was a bit clumsy using the traditional stove, she could make some edible food with it. Nothing fancy like what she would cook at Ningenkai, just some roasted bird and potato without any spices.

When she served it at the table, she couldn't help but notice the frown on Hiei's face. Oh... maybe he didn't like it... she didn't know what kind of food that were to her brother's liking, she should have asked first...

"Sorry..." she mumbled quickly. Hiei turned to look at her, then he just rolled his eyes to other direction.

"I'm just used to eating it raw..." he said honestly.

Yukina suddenly remebered that Hiei had always been awkward when eating human food. It seemed that he ate simply because the others were forcing him to. But in the end, he must have gone to hunt some small animal or other for himself.

"I'm sorry... I didn't know..." she regret it, she should ask first. She knew that Hiei liked living in the woods, didn't like closed spaces and now that he didn't very much like human food, yet she had kept forcing him into his life into something he didn't like.

She was the worst...

"Well...at least it is edible, don't worry too much." he said, a bit ashamed that Yukina looked downcast because of his words. He shouldn't have said anything... Yukina had been just a little happy but now she was sad again...

Yukina nodded. She sat beside her brother and started eating. She wasn't feeling that hungry, but she hadn't eaten properly in long time. Her appetite was almost non-existent these years. Eating was only a necesity, not something she honestly wanted to do.

On the other hand, Hiei ate like a barbarian, well... she shouldn't be shocked to see that, sometimes Kuwabara's eating habits were worse than this, but upon seeing Hiei's mess of a mouth, she couldn't help but smile. He ate like a child...

She picked a crumbe on her brother's cheek then nimbled on it. Hiei was bit surprised to see that, while Yukina's face became flushed with a bright red when she noticed what had she done.

"I... I just used to do that when my children ate so messily and... uhm, I'm sorry." she said quickly. Hiei's expression became bitter, he turned his head and focused to the food in front of him.

Oh yeah, how could he forget about that? Yukina had been married to that fool and even had offsprings with him. Hiei despised that. The food tasted bitter in his mouth now...

They continued to eat in awkward silence. After finishing, Hiei went to the living room and sat at the windowsill without saying a word.

Yukina approached him later. She looked at him with sad eyes. He looked at her but his mouth stayed closed.

"Uhm... thank you for doing this for me... Nii-san, I appreciate it a lot... I apologize for all the trouble...I don't know how...how to repay you for doing all of this for me..." she said with a small voice. She couldn't meet his eyes.

"It is alright...just go to sleep, you need to rest" he said, and she was a bit dissapointed with his response but she just nodded then went to her bedroom.

Hiei remained at the window. He didn't understand why Yukina always made him feel strange.

It wasn't an uneasy feeling, it was...a weird feeling.

**To be continued**

* * *

Please review if you want this fanfic to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot :D**

**Please enjoy the next chapter**

* * *

No one knew what would happen in their lives. It was such a mystery that even sometimes King Enma couldn't see and missread the future, just like the time of Yusuke's first death.

So Yukina also couldn't have known what would happen in her life. Her future had always been always hard to predict, she had left her homeland to find her brother and been captured by an evil human. Then she had been rescued and after that she continued searching for her brother again. She had lived in the human world, got married to her best friend and now she was living in Makai again.

It wasn't like a story that she would read in a storybook, it wasn't like one of those dramas that she had watched on the television. There was no 'happy end', she guessed. Because, 'end' wasn't an actual 'end' unless she died. She had thought that she found her happiness when she had married Kuwabara.

But she had been wrong.

He had died, leaving her alone.

It wasn't a 'happy end'.

It wasn't a 'sad end' either. Sure, she grieved, but it was something unavoidable. Everyone would die, sooner or later. She just happened to live longer than Kuwabara because she was a youkai. Maybe later, after the 'end', she would meet with him again in the afterlife.

Now, she just needed to do her best to live.

But...she didn't mean to be her brother's burden. Life was complicated. She had been sure that her brother had refused to return to the Humans' world because of her. Because she had been hated by him. But it seemed that he didn't, at all. But still, he acted somewhat cold toward her.

She couldn't blame him though, she had come suddenly out of the blue, intruding in his life, clinging on him like a nuinsance. Even though she had done nothing for herself, he had still accepted to live with her. He was kind, really kind and she couldn't ask more...

Her only wish was for him to smile at her...

And she hoped that she won't trouble her brother anymore, this was more than enough...

She sighed and looked out the window. The woods around the house were so dark. How could her brother live in darkness like that? Wasn't he scared? Wasn't he lonely?

As she thought that, she got a strange feeling inside her gut. Something...someone was watching her. She looked around but no one was in her room besides herself and her brother was on first floor, so who...?

When she turned to look outside the window again, she was stratled to see a youkai standing on the windowsill, smirking at her.

"KYAAAAA!" she screamed in fear.

Like a flash of thunder, her brother suddenly appeared in front of her. He grunted, seeing the youkai running away into the woods. He threw opened the window and chased him. In a matter of seconds, he had found him.

"So...sorry...I don't know that... she was yours..." the youkai was scared to death to see Hiei suddenly blocking his path, staring at him.

Hiei could feel a number of youkai in the woods, concealed in the darkness. Were they after his sister too? He couldn't believe it...

Of course, he knew that youkai loved three things above all.

Food, power and sex.

Well, some were exceptions, like him, but most demons lived for those three things.

His sister was like a rare jewel, extravagant and precious. She was beatiful. Moreover, she was a koorime. Even in Makai, hirouseki stones was expensive ans sought after. It just figured the entirety of Makai would be targeting her.

"Anyone who touches my sister will die." he said coldly, his youki starting to burn up.

No one would attack his sister. No one would steal her away from him. Not again.

"O-of course..." the youkai was trembling in fear. Hiei just turned his head and walked back to the house. He was a bit irritated to feel that many youkai still surround the house, hiding behind the trees. They were such a pain in the ass...

Well, Mukuro had told him that even she couldn't stop the youkai from falling in love with his sister, but still...

It was only a matter of time before his sister gets attacked...

Now that he though about it, it was no wonder the koorime live in such secluded lives...

Because of that Mukuro had asked Yukina if she wanted another mate...

Unless she had a mate, she would be targeted by the youkai...

But, just the thought of Yukina having another mate made Hiei's youki rise up farther...

No one...no one would have her again...

He would kill anyone that touched her...

He jumped into her room from the open window, finding Yukina stuned in the room, fear not having left her eyes.

"It will be alright now." he said. He meant that, at least, for 'now'.

She nodded. "Thank you, I'm sorry for being a bother..."

He just grunted, but she didn't move. Her face looked so sad. She kept looking down.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Ah... nothing...it's just..." she was hesitating. She looked at her brother and felt ashamed. She was nothing but burden for him. She couldn't do anything at all. Maybe she should just go back to her homeland. She could talk to the elders and convince them to let her live there somehow...

"I keep troubling you. Suddenly I come to you, then force you to live with me. Even though I can't do anything. I'm just a burden. I'm miserable, I'm so sorry Nii-san..." she said, her voice trembling with sadness.

Hiei's eyes widened a little.

A burden?

Troubling him?

Well, sure, he had been surprised, felt a little uncomfortable and uneasy. But...

"You are wrong, you aren't a burden Yukina." he said clearly. Her gaze snapped at him, but her eyes still watered. She must be still be doubting his words.

Hiei wasn't good with words. He was always blunt and rude. Sometimes he just couldn't put his feelings into words, because of that he prefered to remain silent. Talking was troublesome.

But, he couldn't make her understand without talking.

"I...I just...don't know how to act...as a brother...I'm used to being alone." There, he said it, feeling ashamed at how his stuttering words. He was sure that his face was flaming red.

He just isn't used to showing his weakness to anyone.

Yukina was speechless. Hiei's face was a little red and he looked to the side. He must be embarrassed. She wanted to laugh a little, but held it. It wasn't funny, it was the truth. How could she forget that?

Hiei just didn't know how to act as her brother. Because, he was always alone. He's had friends, because of Yusuke. But, he was still a loner. He liked being on his own.

He didn't hate her...

"I also don't know how to act as a sister, so it is fine." she said, trying assure her brother.

Hiei just grunted, maybe it was how he reacted when he couldn't find words to reply.

She turned to the window once more. She still felt many eyes pinned on her. It was unnerving. She knew that with her brother to protect her, she would be safe, but still...

"I will stay here, so just sleep. You must be tired," Hiei said, surprising Yukina.

Hiei walked to the window and sat there. Eyes fixed outside.

Yukina smiled a little.

Hiei couldn't express his feeling throgh words but this was his way of show that he cared.

"Thank you." she said.

Hiei remained silent. But Yukina is used with her brother's silent attitude.

She pulled down her hair then took off her first layer of her kimono. She was really tired. She needed to rest.

Hiei was watching her from the corner of his eyes.

Yukina's long wavy hair seemed to glow in the dark. Her shapely body only covered by a thin layer of cloth.

Hiei looked away quickly. He wanted to slap himself for checking out his own sister like that. But, still, she was stunning. He kind of understood why the youkai were targeting her.

It felt a bit nostalgic, he used to wacth her. Like her guardian spirit, a long time ago.

"Are you sure you want to sleep there, Nii-san?" Yukina's sweet voice was calling to him. He just grunted. He wouldn't sleep. Not when so many youkai were after her, not when his sister was so close like this.

Yukina merely sighed. She should be used to her brother's attitude.

She lied down on the bed. She was tired, but now that she was with her brother, she wanted so ask many things that she had been holding in all these years.

Why hadn't he said that he was her brother? Why had he lied? Why had he left?

Would he answer those questions if she asked him?

She turned to see him starring to the outisde. His eyes looked sharp and jaded, but Yukina could feel the pain and loneliness there. What was Hiei looking at? Or rather, thinking anout, when he stared outside like that.

Even though they are brother and sister, Yukina didn't know many a thing about Hiei. She just knew that he was a skilled youkai, strong, cold, rude and a loner. But, he was kind too, though not everyone noticed that. But, aside from that, she didn't know any more. What kind of food did he like? Why did he like to sleep on trees? How did he get his third eye?

She didn't know a thing at all...

Did Hiei not know anything about her as well?

Did he want to know thngs about her? Just like how she wanted to get to know about him?

She just stared at the ceiling.

Such a complicated realtionship, she wanted to laugh at the thought.

"Nee...Nii-san, can I ask you some questions?" she finally decided to ask.

Hiei glanced at her, his red eyes sharp but not angry. "Just ask if you want to know something." he said, his tone monotonous and a bit cold.

"Uhm...what kind of food do you like?" she asked, starting with an easy question first.

He was silent for a bit, maybe he was thinking why she ask that sort of question. "I eat anything edible, though I'm not really used to human food." he answered.

Yukina nodded a little, well, she could understand that part.

"Uhm...why do you like to sleeping on trees?" she asked again.

"No special reason, simply...it is better to be at a high place, it is easier to see your surroundings and it is far from the ground, so it takes for attacks to reach you." he said.

She nodded again.

"Why you hate enclosed places?" she asked again. He started to look a bit annoyed, maybe she's asking too much. But he didn't complain.

"Fighting in small rooms is hard and annoying." he answered again.

She was silent for awhile.

What kind of life has her brother had until now? He slept in trees because it was safer and it easier to spot enemies. He hated small spaces because it was hard to fight in. He liked any kind of food as long as it was edible. He must have had such a harsh life. Usually at those kind of questions, people answered "Because I like it.". Just like when Yukina asked Kuwabara why he wouldn't change his hairstyle, he answered "I like it and it's cool!".

If Yukina asked Hiei the question why he always wore black clothes, it would be answered with "Because it is doesn't stand out and makes it easy to hide in shadows." or something like that.

Did he ever have something that he had liked doing beside fighting?

"When you have free time, what do you do, uhm, other than train?" she asked again.

Hiei was speechless for awhile. Eh? What did he do?

"Sleep." he said slowly. He wanted to add 'watching you' but it was a little embarrassing. And since he had decided to dissappear from Yukina's life, he hadn't visited again.

"Oh...I see..." she mumbled.

How sad...but she knew her brother didn't like pity. No wonder Yusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara time and time again, would always tease her brother. He was too stiff, it was like he didn't know how to have fun. Maybe the others teased him because they had wanted him too loosen up.

Even Yusuke, who was something of a fighting maniac, as Keiko called him, knew how to use his free time and have fun. Like playing pachinko (Keiko had used to beat him because of that) or just hanging around with Keiko and his friends.

Well, not like she knew how to have fun. But, Kuwabara had taught her many things besides playing with animals and doing chore.

Maybe, it was her turn to teach her brother how to have fun.

But first, she should get to know him better.

Yes, step by step, she could do this.

"Do you want to ask about something else?" he asked, trying to surpress his annoyed tone and failed. It was rare for someone to ask so many unimportant questions, beside Mukuro who did it anyway when she was bored. He didn't quite like it, it was strange. He was tempted to answer with "It is not important." or "It isn't your business." but if he answered like that to Yukina, she would be hurt.

Yukina gasped, she hadn't noticed that she had been staring at her brother all this time.

"Ah...uhm...ano..." she was trying to find another question. Any question so she could learn moe about her brother.

"Why did you never tell me that you are my brother?" she asked then gasped.

Hiei was stunned, his eyes widening. Both of them froze, as if she had crossed over to a taboo topic.

He turned again to the window, his eyes seemingly looking outside but all the same looking lost.

"The others never told you?" he asked. Yukina remained silent.

Everyone always answered "You should ask Hiei that.". But it wasn't like she couldn't think why, she could imagine the reason.

He was afraid of rejection. He didn't want to put her in danger.

But, he had lied to her, many times. As if he didn't want her to know no matter what.

"Never...even Kurama-san never answered my questions." she said.

Hiei sighed, he looked troubled. She must have made him remember something that he didn't want to remember.

"I'm sorry, it is alright if you don't want to answer it, I was just currious." she finally said with a small, strained smile.

Hiei didn't say anything, he probably didn't want to answer that question.

"Oyasumi, Nii-san." she said.

Hiei was still silent. His eyes moving to the woods again.

Yukina closed her eyes. Why did her brother seem to be so far even though he was so close? But now, she just had to do her best to approach him. She didn't want to stay silent and do nothing like some damsel in distress from a book. If he didn't know how to approach her, then she would be the one who did it.

Step by step, carefully, they could fix their relationship, she was sure of that.

IoI

Hiei wanted to bang his head against the wall. Why couldn't act softer around Yukina? Well, he had acted softer than usual, but...he knew that he was still cold and distant.

He couldn't help it. Even with Kurama and Mukuro, he was like this. It's just how he is. He couldn't change himself.

He was so awkward around Yukina...

He had to get used to being around her. To her gentle features and innocent questions.

Because, he didn't hate her. It was...his dream to be with his sister like this. But, he just didn't know how to act with her around.

He rose from his spot, walking toward his sister, who had gone to sleep after her many questions, though the last one was left unanswered.

"Why did you never tell me that you are my brother?"

Of course he could have told her because he wanted her to be happy, because she deserved a better brother...but he knew, it was more than that.

It was more than that and Yukina must be have noticed too.

It always brought up painful memories. He didn't want to think about it anymore...

His sister was finally by his side, so it wasn't important...

He stared at her angelic face. So peaceful and beautiful. Sometimes he doubted the fact that he was her brother. Why they were so different? Like fire and ice?

He wanted to touch her porcelain like skin, her soft hair. It felt like, not for too long now, that she was so unreachabe. Now, she was this close, like dream...

His hand hung in air. Noticing, he drew it back.

No...he couldn't...

Why...even now...why did it still hurt?

He should be happy now...he should...

But it still hurt...

He wondered why...

Tbc

* * *

**Okay, for those who read this story. You know, I have warned you, thit is incest. If you don't like incest, please don't read this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three, oh please, I'm determined to finish this story so please support me until the end.**

* * *

"Don't go out. No matter what happens, don't go outside."

Yukina nodded at Hiei's warning. She understood why he felt the need to say it twice, she had almost zero ability for attack and defense. Well, she could defense herself a little with ice, but usually it would be useless. If her brother's ranking was Upper-S Class, then she might be around D class.

Maybe she could ask him to teach her some defense, so she could at least protect herself.

That's a good idea, for later...

"When will you be back?" she asked him. He was getting ready to go out. He had his duty to guard the border between the human word and Makai after all. And to be Mukuro's servant, not that he wanted to admit that though.

He was silent for awhile. Well, he'd never had someone waiting for him to come back before, so it was a little strange.

Well, after he had chosen to live with Yukina, he should've expect all this strangeness.

"Around sunset." he didn't want to leave Yukina alone at night after all. It would be too dangerous. He just hoped that Mukuro won't have him doing something troublesome that takes up too much time.

"Okay...I will make dinner, what would you like for dinner?" she asked him again.

"Anything will be fine..." he answered. He wanted to eat something raw though, but maybe it wasn't appropiate for Yukina, so he didn't say it. Ah... he needed to remind himself not to eat before returning.

"Okay." she said, smiling warmly. Hiei's corner lips twitched a little, somehow, he wanted to return that smile but his smile was a bit scary. Well, it was more of a morbid grin rather than a smile.

He tried to think about anything he could be forgetting, but... maybe not. He turned to leave, checking to see that the sun had gone up pretty high. _Mukuro will be pissed_, Hiei thought a bit annoyed.

"Itterashai."

He turned to see Yukina waving, smile plastered on her lips.

Was that one of the humans' traditions that she had adopted? He had seen how Kurama's mother did that everytime Kurama went to school.

But, he didn't find any reason to return the gesture.

Yukina looked on silently as Hiei dissapeared from her sight. Well, she hadn't expected her brother to reply to it. Maybe he didn't know how to.

IoI

Yukina decided to clean the house while waiting for her brother to come back. She haden't had the chance to yesterday and to be honest, this house was full of dust. It hadn't been used for a long time after all. And most demons didn't care much about hygien.

She was a bit lost about the clothes matter though. She needed some spare changes and she had forgotten to bring any from Ningenkai. How careless she was... she needed to do something about that.

What about her brother's spare clothes? He must have some, since after fighting, his clothes were always torn up. He must have some stored up at some place...

Or maybe he didn't? Maybe he would get some new clothes when his current ones were destroyed.

She should ask him about it later.

She was still cleaning when there was knocking on the door.

"Knock... knock..."

She was startled and fear started creeping into her.

Who was it?

Her brother wouldn't knock the door, she was sure of it.

But, why would the youkai that targetted her knock on the door? Well, maybe they would if they fancied it...

But, at least, she should know who had come knocking.

She approached the door quietly. She prepared herself for an attack, cold wind starting to blown from nowhere as her youki rose.

"W...who is it?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"Ah...sorry for disturbing you, but I need help."

'_Help?_' she thought. It was suspicious.

"My friend is hurt. I was searching for help him when I found your house." that youkai said.

She couldn't see his face, but from his story wasn't that unbelieveable. But still, it was suspicious.

"Can you help him? My friend is dying..." that youkai said again with a troubled voice.

She could heal him, of course. But, Hiei had warned her, twice, to not go outside of the house. She should obey or he would get mad...

"At the very least some bandages would help..." that youkai asked again.

'_He must be desperate._' she thought.

But, she was confused. What should she do? She was afraid, yet she wanted to help. Her brother had warned her and she knew it was dangerous. Still, she wanted to help.

Oh... this was so confusing...

She knew that while she was home, she would be safe. This house was Mukuro's property after all. Outside, she would be defenseless.

'_Nii-san... what should I do?_' she asked him rather than herself deseperately.

IoI

"Ng? Yukina?"

Hiei turned his head, but of course, he didn't see Yukina. He was on border patrol after all. It would be impossible for Yukina to be here.

Even though he was sure that he'd heard her voice.

It made him worry.

'Don't tell me someone attacked her at the house already?'

No, it was impossible. No one had enough courage to touch Mukuro's property unless he was at least an S-Class youkai. But, the only S-Class demons in this area were Mukuro and Hiei. Yusuke and Kurama are the closest S-Classes and they were in an entirely different territory.

So... she had gone outside?

'_Even though I warned her, twice!_' he thought angrily.

He took off the bandage that covered his jagan eye.

He hoped she was okay.

Or he would kill anyone who touched her.

IoI

She was crazy, Hiei would be mad to her. He'd never been mad at her, but after this, he would be mad with her for sure.

She had stepped outside of the house.

She couldn't help it. She wanted to help so bad.

"Thank you miss, I appreciate your help." the youkai said rather politely.

She nodded, craddling some bandages in her arms. The youkai said that his friend had been injured severly and couldn't move from his spot.

She had the ability to heal, so she decided to tag along.

She was suicidical. She knew.

If this youkai was liying, this would be the end for her.

"Over here. Be careful miss." the youkai said to her, leading her into the woods.

She observased her 'companion' carefully from behind.

He looked like middle C-class youkai with the front, just like a lizard. His expression was kind of hard to read, but he seems nice.

She prayed that she would be okay, please...

As they walked deeper tino the woods, she got more and more frightened.

"Miss, you are very kind." the youkai stopped and turned to her.

She was asking herself why she was so naive and so kind. She was just digging a grave for herself.

'Nii-san... I'm sorry...'

And the youkai attacked her.

"NII-SAAAANNN!"

IoI

"YUKINAAAA!"

Hiei screamed. He was running so fast that he almost lost his sense of direction.

He didn't know if he was mad at his sister or the youkai who attack her.

Not caring enough to argue with himslef, he decided that he was mad with the lowlife youkai, but his sister would be getting a tongue lashing later.

If she was okay...

If she was hurt, then the youkai would burn to dust, he swore.

A sudden burst of youki stopped Hiei in his tracks.

A smirk stretched on his lips.

Well... Yukina was lucky this time, who knew that 'he' would be around here?

IoI

"Wait a minute gentleman, I think it would be in your best interests to stop or something unfortunate may happen to you."

Yukina, who had closed her eyes, was startled to hear the familiar voice interupt the youkai's attack.

It was familiar, but it wasn't Hiei. It was male, the tone was rather high pitched but held true threat in it.

Yukina opened her eyes and gasped to see who was standing not too far from there.

"U-Urameshi Yusuke." the youkai mumbled in fear.

Yes, Yukina was certain it was Yusuke. His face still looked young, his hair was rather messy, different with his usual pompadour style. He was wearing a simple short sleeved white shirt and a green jacket with black pants. That smile, that cocky stance, it was Yusuke alright.

"Yusuke-san..." Yukina was holding back her tears that were threatening to fall. How lucky she was this time...

"Yo! Yukina! Long time no see!" Yusuke said rather cheerfully. Then he turned to the youkai who was rooted to the spot from fear.

Well, Yusuke was an S-Class youkai after all. Even when he held back his power, Yukina could feel it radiating from him.

Yusuke's cheeful facede morphed into a serious one as he turned to look at the demon. "What do you want, a punch or a shot?" he asked.

Yukina felt a little sympathy for the youkai. He couldn't answer that.

"Yusuke-san..." she turned to Yusuke, she didn't want him to hurt the youkai. Even though she knew he had almost hurt her, she didn't want to add more nightmares into her life.

Without saying anything, Yusuke stopped looking so merderous. He smiled at Yukina, a kind and wise smile. Somehow, he seemed to look years older than his appareance.

"She is kind you know, so you are spared today. But I believe a certain fire youkai won't give you a second chance if you try to attack her again. Maybe, he will give you a choice as well, sword or fire?" he said, joking a little and laughed. Yukina smiled a little too, but it was hard to see Hiei giving that kind of choice, the youkai would have been dead by now.

In an instant the youkai was running away. Poor thing, he wouldn't even dare to think about this stupid idea again.

Yusuke sighed with a little smile, he turned to look at Yukina. He frowned when he saw how Yukina's kimono torn up from when she'd struggled when the youkai had tried to attack her.

Yusuke took off his jacket then covered Yukina's shoulders with it. "You are really lucky, aren't you? I was just passing by this area to go to Mukuro's place before I noticed a familiar youki and heard a scream."

Yukina nodded, she was indeed lucky. Yes, very lucky. It was so scary and she is so glad that somehow she is still in one piece now.

"Thank you very much, Yusuke-san." she said, getting up with Yusuke's steadying hand helping her.

"Nah, don't worry about it. Hiei would kill me if I didn't save you when I could." he said with a cheerful smile.

Yukina just smiled at that. Yusuke was always fun and carefree, that one never changed. But, Yukina could see the deepness in his eyes, proof that he was not a little boy anymore.

"But I'm really surprised, I didn't know that you've returned to Makai." he said again, scratching his head, his short hair getting messier. But then he tidied up it again with his hands.

"Yes, I arrived only yesterday." she said, but why did it feel like it has already been a week? These two days have been stressful. It was so different than her dull days in Ningenkai.

She lead Yusuke to her new house, glad to see her friend. She has missed the times when they would all gather together and have fun. But time and death had separated them all.

Although some things hadn't changed.

One of them was Yusuke's cheerfulness. She smiled at that thought.

IoI

Hiei was glad that Yusuke had saved Yukina. That fool had for once proved to be useful in Makai. Sometimes he was convinced that Yusuke just messing around in this place.

But, the problem wasn't solved yet.

Even though for now Yukina was safe, she would only get attacked again if he didn't do something.

Maybe he should consult with Mukuro, he hoped that youkai could give some solution about this.

IoI

"_That_ Hiei? _That_ Hiei is now living with you, in this house?"

Yukina sweat dropped a bit seeing Yusuke's reaction.

"I mean, who we're talking about is Hiei. That wild youkai who was never able to stay in small places...it's kind of unbelievable..." Yusuke was mumbling to himself, but Yukina could hear him well enough.

That was all true and Yukina was happy that Hiei did it for her. She just hoped that she wasn't being selfish.

"Or has he changed in just a few months...not, that's not possible. Then I guess he gets all soft if it is about you, huh?" Yusuke finally reached his consclusion.

Yusuke's grin grew wider when he saw Yukina blushing madly.

"I...I hadn't noticed..." she mumbled, feeling shy at that thought. Really? Just a few days ago she was sure that Hiei hated her, but now someone was saying that Hiei always got soft when it came to matters concerning her. Was that true? She had merely thought that even though Hiei seemed so cold and rude, he was actually kind. Or, did he just being behave differently around her?

Did he consider her someone special?

"But now that I think about it again, a long time ago, he always got flustered whenever I teased him about you." he said again, remebering the past.

'A long time ago?' Yukina run the phrase again in her head.

"Oh well, the topic of you became taboo after you married Kuwabara. He always looked stressed and angry when we accidentally mentioned you." he explained, his smile becoming sadder.

"Taboo?" she asked Yusuke, not understanding the reason behind Hiei's behavior.

"Uh...yeah, even now I didn't understand why he chose to leave you, or why he didn't want to talk about you." he said.

Yukina turned her gaze to the floor. She couldn't understand why Hiei had chosen to stop visiting her. She could imagine why he didn't want to tell her that he was her brother, although she didn't have any idea why Hiei had refused to meet her after she got married.

She knew that Hiei and Kuwabara had bad a relationship. They couldn't have a normal conversation without mocking each other. She knew that they hadn't hated each other. So, why?

Yusuke just frowned. Many things have happened these years. Their little and happy group scattered and then everyone started dying one by one. Now the ones remaining were just him, Yukina, Hiei and Kurama.

But, well, no use crying over spoilt milk. Life wasn't that bad.

"He lives with you. That means that he cares about you, right?" Yusuke finally said.

Yukina perked up a little. She was still confused but knew what Yusuke just said was true. Hiei cares about her.

"I guess...you're right..." she said with a little sad smile.

"Oh yeah, you should do something about those youkai or you will get attacked sooner or later." Yusuke changed the subject.

"I know... but I don't know how to stop them, I don't even understand why they are targetting me." she said hanging her head down.

'_Seriously?_' Yusuke was speechless. Well, even he notices how stunning Yukina was. She was like a fairy. She had grown from the cute and pettit girl she'd been into beautiful and stunning woman.

"Well, you are really beautiful Yukina. And if I remember correctly, even in Makai the hirouseki stones are rare and really expensive." Yusuke said bluntly.

Yukina's face reddened hearing that.

Beautiful?

Really? She has never thought of herself like that.

"How about yourself, Yusuke-san? Are there youkai that are targetting you as well?" she asked.

"Me? Well...I can't say there aren't, but I'm really powerful, you know? So any youkai would think twice before targetting me." he explained. He didn't want to explain how and why the female youkai tried attacking him. It wasn't pleasant at all, though the attacks are a bit funny.

"Have you thought about getting another mate, Yusuke-san?" Yukina finally decided to ask.

Yusuke was stunned, he looked a bit surprised and stayed silent for awhile. Yukina regreted asking right away. She'd felt bad when Kuwabara died, it must have been same for Yusuke. He loved Keiko, even though all he ever did was fight with her.

"Uhm... you know about Raizen? My ancestor? When he said he didn't want to eat humans and he was waiting for his lover to reborn again, I thought it was ridiculous." Yusuke suddenly told her. She'd heard only a little of Raizen's story from Kurama back then, when they all still had adventures. But all she really knew was that Raizen was Yusuke's demon ancestor and that he had died.

"It's strange, but right now I understand why he did that. Of course, I'm kinda lonely...but if it isn't Keiko...it's not worth it. Having another mate..." he said, scratching his nose with eyes averted. But she could she they were hazy, like he was hiding all his sadness deep inside his heart.

"I know it's kinda impossible, but I want to wait for Keiko to be reborn too...even though it means I have to wait thousands of years, I don't mind." he said that as he turned to the windows, his eyes staring at the darkening sky.

Yukina was stunned.

Waiting for her to reborn?

She had never thought of that, she'd never thought to wait for Kuwabara. Even though he had loved her with all his might, why couldn't she even think to try waiting for him like Yusuke did for Keiko? What kind of wife was she?

Upon seeing Yukina mentally beating herself down, Yusuke wanted to slap himself. Damn his mouth, he had said too much.

"No...Yukina, I didn't mean you must wait for Kuwabara too! Just waiting isn't going to solve this problem." Yusuke tried persuading Yukina.

The koorime still looked heartbroken and like she was dissapointed with herself. If Kuwabara knew about this, he might hunt him down and kill him later in afterlife.

"I just feel like I need to wait for Keiko, but you can find a new love Yukina. It's alright, I'm sure Kuwabara wouldn't mind. I think he wouldn't want you to be alone." he tried to cheer her up.

Yukina looked at him with doubt in her eyes.

She noticed just now.

When compared too Yusuke's love to Keiko, hers was more like nothing.

Even though Kuwabara had loved her so much. Even though she couldn't repay what he had done for her. Why...why was her love for him so...

IoI

Yusuke had tried to cheer Yukina almost for hours before finally she said she was okay. She was like a broken maiden...it hurt to see her like that.

As Yusuke run through the woods, he remembered what Kuwabara had said to him back when he was still alive.

**Flash Back**

"_Yo, Kuwabara, long time no see."_

_Yusuke greeted Kuwabara, who sat on the chair at the terrace. He looked so old. His hair was all white and his skin was wrinkled. Rather than brightness, Yusuke saw tiredness and sadness in his eyes. Compared to Yusuke who seemed to never age, Kuwabara looked worn out. _

_When Yusuke had realized that he had become a youkai, he thought that he would never change. _

_But, he did change. Kuwabara and Keiko got older so much faster than him, even though he tried not to think about it that much. It must hurt them too. When their soul was eaten up by time, Yusuke was still as bright as ever. _

"_Long time no see Urameshi." Kuwabara replied with a wide smile._

"_Where's Yukina?" Yusuke asked, trying to peek inside the house but saw no one. _

"_She is shopping for dinner." he answered. Yusuke just nodded. He sat beside Kuwabara, seeing the garden, full of flowers. It must be Yukina's work. _

"_How is Keiko doing?" Kuwabara asked to him._

_Yusuke was silent for awhile, but he smiled to him. "Ah.. still noisy as ever," he answered. Kuwabara just laughed to hear that, Yusuke never changed. When would that boy grow up?_

_Though...Kuwabara could see the sadness in Yusuke's eyes. Keiko and him had aged so much faster than him, or more like he had aged so much slower than them. Maybe in a couple of years, they would leave this world and meet Koenma._

"_Well, while you are here, I have a request for you, Urameshi." Kuwabara sad with serious look._

_Yusuke wanted to blurt out how Kuwabara just sounded like Koenma who wanted to give him an annoying mission, but he bit his lip and didn't say anything. Kuwabara was serious and he would be serious too._

"_I'm not immortal, someday...I will die...I will die and leave Yukina alone." he said with a frown._

"_I don't want her to be alone, Urameshi. I want you to be there for her until she finds her new love." Yusuke's eyes widened upon hearing that._

"_What? What do you mean? She loves you, Kuwabara! I don't think she would try to find another love, though I don't mind being there for her..." he tried to explain, but Kuwabara cut him off._

"_You don't understand Urameshi, she doesn't love me." he said._

"_Doesn't love you...?" Urameshi was stunned to hear looked so happy living together with Kuwabara. They're so perfect together._

"_I just know it, Urameshi. Well, she loves me, but not in same way that I love her." he explained it._

"_Are you sure...?" Yusuke asked him. Kuwabara nodded._

"_She must have misunderstood. She has never fall in love before. She must think that she loves me the same way I do. But to be honest, it is different. She sees me as a family, she likes me, she is happy with me, but she doesn't love me." Kuwabara said that with watery eyes. It must be hard for him to accept that fact. He must have tried everything to make her return his love. But..._

"_Don't misunderstand Urameshi, I'm happy. I'm happy to be with her, I'm happy that she is my wife."_

_Yusuke nodded, but he still didn't believe it. Yukina didn't love Kuwabara? Had Kuwabara gone nuts? But...now he mentioned it... the way Yukina looked at Kuwabara was different than the way Keiko looked at him. It was gentle, caring, kind but..._

_There was no love..._

_He wanted to slap himself, no wonder Keiko calls him unsensitive. Despite his age, he still acts like a teenager._

"_Though I feel bad, maybe it's because of me that she can't find her true love..." Kuwabara closed his eyes, Yusuke looked down. _

"_So, after I die, I want her to find her love, Urameshi. She is a good wife and mother but I want her to find her true love, she deserve that much!" Kuwabara started shouting at him, his eyes looking so desperate..._

"_I promise I will help her Kuwabara." he said that, assuring his best friend._

"_Make sure she does, Urameshi! Or I'll have your head in the afterlife later!" he flinged the threat at him, but Yusuke just smiled. Even in the afterlife, Yusuke was sure Kuwabara won't be able to beat him, but...Kuwabara was just like that..._

"_I will do my best." he said and he meant it._

**Flash Back over**

Yusuke had almost forgotten about that promise. After Keiko died, everything just turned upside down. He needed time to adapt to his new life.

But now that he had remembered it, he would fulfill his promise to his best friend.

He would help Yukina find her love.

But who...?

IoI

"Oh...are you sick Hiei? That must be the first time I've ever heard you sneeze." came the mocking comment from Mukuro.

"No way." Hiei replied, but his nose felt funny. He waved off her teasing and turned to her with a serious face.

"Whatever, I want to ask you something."

Tbc

* * *

**Thank you for the reviews...**

**Now please review again! Please! Please! I need more support for this story!**

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the rather late update. There are a few things you see. First, english isn't my first language so I need beta-reader to fix my fanfic. Usually I write the fanfic once in two or three weeks, then my beta-reader needs time usually one week. So...it is rather late. Ehehehe. So, here is the next chapter. And thank you for your reviews, I appreciate it a lot. Please keep reviewing this fanfic!**

* * *

When Hiei has a problem, he would usually face it alone. So, most of the time, the way he solved his problem was rather harsh. But when he couldn't solve his problem by himself, he would need to ask help from people for the solution. It was really rare though.

Just like this time, he didn't know what to do to make all those annoying youkai stop attacking his sister. He couldn't beat them one by one. He couldn't always stay by her side. He couldn't confine her either. And...he didn't want Yukina to get new mate. So...what should he do?

No matter though how desperate he was, maybe it hadn't been wise to ask Mukuro. Stupid of him...he should have known this by now.

"A way to make the youkai stop attacking your sister, huh?" asked Mukuro again. She looked like she was thinking hard. But to Hiei, who had known her for quiet a long time, the amused look on her face was obvious. He was pissed but kept his mouth shut. If he protested, Mukuro would enjoy it all that much more after all.

"Hiei, do you know how to tell if a demon has a mate or not?" asked Mukuro, a smirk dancing on her lips.

"From the mark. The youki will be mixed with the mate's so it will be different from the ones who don't have mate." answered Hiei, with a bored look, what he considered to be a dumb question.

"Yes, from the mark...Do you understand?" repeated Mukuro. Once again testing Hiei.

"Understand what?" asked Hiei in an irritated tone. Mukuro wanted to slap herself or rather, she wanted to kick Hiei out of the window.

He was an undisputed genius in the battlefield, but outside, he wasn't really that perceptive...

"Yukina doesn't have to get a new mate. She just needs to get a mark, Hiei. A mate mark or rather, a fake mate mark." she explained her solution. Hiei's eyes widened. That was right. It would work.

"The question is...who will give her the fake mark? A male would be better, though I don't mind giving her the mark...she is rather cute." Mukuro said with a little smile. Hiei froze. What the hell..?

"I won't let you give her the fake mark." he said sternly, Mukuro just laughed at that.

"Even better would be a strong youkai, so no one will think to steal her away..." Mukuro continued on. Hiei was thinking hard through his, admittedly, short list of...acquaintances.

Of course there weren't many to choose from. It would be Yusuke or Kurama, right? He didn't want to let his sister being marked by another, unknown, youkai. But...

Yusuke was perverted. It was rather painful to see that he was still perverted despite his old age. Even it was just playing around, because he still loved his woman...Hiei didn't like that...

Maybe Kurama... Hiei trusted him, to a point. That annoying fox was rather hard to read. Sometimes he liked to push Hiei or just give him a confusing hints for just about anything. His way of thinking was...well, Hiei didn't understand him sometimes. Time and time again, Kurama gave him lecture after lecture about how Hiei should soften or how Hiei should find a mate. It was maddening.

Those two...Hiei didn't want them touching his siter, but if it weren't them then...

Mukuro just smirked seing Hiei thinking so hard. It was rather funny to see an ignorant Hiei so protective of his little sister. From the way he grimanced, it seemed Hiei didn't want anyone near his sister. Maybe, just like Kurama had said before, Hiei had a sister complex? Ah... Mukuro knew better than that...

"If you don't want anyone to touch Yukina, then how about giving her the fake mark yourself? It won't be a problem, right?" she finally said.

Hiei's eyes widened, stunned.

Mukuro ached to take a photo of him like that, but Hiei would be very mad then.

"What the hell are you saying?! I can't do that! She's my sister!" Hiei was almost screaming. Mukuro was quite amazed with Hiei's reaction. But, she couldn't miss the flastered look on his face. Ah...the fool...

"Ah, come on Hiei. You two aren't alike at all. People will never suspect you to be siblings. Unless they know already. Or do you hate her?" Mukuro asked, playing with her words.

"Of course not...it just...weird!" he shouted. Then he turned to the side, he was right. He shouldn't have asked Mukuro after all. All she had done was just play with him.

"Well, it is up to you, you can choose some other youkai to mark her or you do it." she said with a cherrful smile. Hiei just grunted. Right, he didn't have any choice. But, thinking that he will be marking his own sister... part of himself felt conflicted, as if he liked that idea but felt scared at the same time...

When he left after some time of silence, Mukuro just snorted and then smiled. Somehow, she understood why Kurama sometimes watched over Hiei like an older brother. There were times when Hiei acted like a kid. He was hopeless and clueless about how to deal with his own feelings.

"You have to understand your own feelings, Hiei..." mumbled Mukuro with a small smile.

IoI

"Tadaima, Nii-san." said Yukina, her face alit with a smile. She could notice the moment Hiei came back since her brother's youki wasn't hard to detect. Or maybe it was just part of being twins. But after seeing how deadly serious her brother was, Yukina felt a bit scared. Maybe he was mad because she had gone outside and almost got attacked?

"Uhm...sorry." she mumbled weakly. She felt bad now. She had been lucky that Yusuk had been around to save her, but if he hadn't been there... she didn't even know what would have happened.

Hiei averted his eyes, not saying anything. Damn Mukuro, he couldn't stop thinking about the mark. He was confused enough about who should mark Yukina.

"Let's just eat." he finally said. His head had started to hurt from thinking too much.

"O-of course, I have prepared dinner...let's eat, Nii-san." said Yukina, still worried. But, her brother didn't look mad. Instead he seemed a bit lost. _Is he thinking about something?_ Yukina wondered.

Dinner was uneventful. Hiei was silent while eating and Yukina didn't dare say anything.

Hiei knew something must be done about this situation. He couldn't afford to be selfish or hesitate.

"Yukina."

"Yes?" Yukina turned around, having just washed the dishes after dinner while Hiei sat without saying anything.

"Why did you go outside earlier?" Hiei finally asked. He needed to know. He had been mad with her about that, though because Mukuro's stupid sugesstion he had almost forgotten about it.

"Uhm...a youkai knocked on the door and asked for help. He said his friend was hurt so...I..." Yukina couldn't continue it. She felt so stupid now that she thought about it again.

Hiei just closed his eyes, he could imagine that. Yukina was kind. She was always kind. Maybe she was the kindest youkai ever. And naive. So, it wasn't hard to fool her.

"Tell me, Yukina. Do you want to search for another mate?" asked Hiei. He needed to ask about that first. Even though he honestly didn't want to know the answer. If she told him that she wanted another mate, what would he do...? She would leave him alone again and...

Ah, stop thinking about that!

"To be honest...I don't want to. But, if I'm troubling you...maybe I can search..."

"No, that's enough. Do you know about mate mark, Yukina?" asked Hiei again, cutting Yukina short. He didn't want her searching for another mate, so that was enough of an answer.

"Mate mark?" Yukina asked back with obvious confusion. Hiei just snorted. Right, it was stupid to even ask her if she know about that. Koorime lived without mates, they didn't have mate marks. And Yukina had been married with a human, of course she didn't know about the mate mark.

"The mate mark is a mark you get from your mate. Though, it only can be done among youkai. It is a sign that you have mate. Your mate's youki will mix up with yours, so everyone will notice that you have mate." Hiei explained it quickly. It was good that Yukina was a fast learner, so she understood that right away.

"If you don't want to search for another mate, you can get a fake mate mark. You don't need mating to do that, just marking your body and mixing a bit of youki. Do you have anyone in mind that could give you a fake mark?" he asked. He didn't want to force her, yet he didn't know what to do if she did know who should give her the fake mark.

It was so confusing...

But he needed this problem solved and Yukina to be happy. He wanted to be a good big brother.

"I... I don't know..." she finally said after thinking for a while. She didn't know who should give her the fake mark. Maybe Yusuke or Kurama could do it but it would be very embarrassing and she didn't want to trouble them.

Hiei was silent, feeling relieved.

Why did he feel relievied?

It would be him, right? It was wrong. She was his sister...but, but...this was for the best, he told himself. It didn't mean anything. Just a fake mark and it would be done. And he didn't need to worry about any troublesome youkai attacking his sister anymore.

He could do this. But...would she want to?

"Then, if you don't mind. I can do it," he said with serious look. But, from the way he wouldn't meet Yukina's eyes and bit his lip a little, Yukina could see he was embarrassed.

Well, she was embarrassed too. Her face felt so hot when, as koorime, she shouldn't be warm.

Hiei would do that to her? Mark her? Even though she didn't know how to make a mate mark, at least she realised that it would be...intimate. Would it be alright? He was her brother after all but now she thought about it again...

She found herself not minding at all. Feeling perfectly fine with the idea of her brother marking her.

Upon thinking that, Yukina blushed harder. She was so embarrassed thinking like that.

But Hiei took Yukina's silence as a rejection. He felt stupid. Of course she wouldn't want that. It would be wrong and maybe she didn't feel comfortable about that idea. He would always be rejected. He should know that. "If you don't want that, then I could ask Ku-"

"NO! I mean...no, I don't mind it at all, it is okay." Yukina shouted a bit. Her red face was matching the shade of her eyes but she looked serious.

"Let's do it then." Hiei said. He may look unfapable, but on the inside, his youkai heart was beating madly. He didn't understand at all why. Why...Why if it was about Yukina he would become so weak and weird? He couldn't control his feelings at all. He felt ashamed, he should be a cold hearted youkai but when he turned to his sister...

It felt weird,but strangely, he didn't mind it.

IoI

If Yukina's body had been made from ice, she was sure by this time it would have melted. Her face was so red that it looked like a tomato. But fortunately, Hiei didn't tease her. He looked deadly serious, making Yukina wonder if her brother was alright with this.

They were in bed, of course not for anything dirty. Hiei had said that it would hurt a little so it was for the best if they were in comfortable place. So if she fainted it would be okay...

"Hm? What happened with your kimono?" Hiei just noticed that Yukina's kimono was patched up with different color at the shoulder.

"Ah, it is from this morning, but I patched so it is fine." she said. She had used a bed sheet for that.

"Uhm...where will you mark me, Nii-san?" asked Yukina. She still felt a bit embarrassed. But she would be fine. It was her brother after all. She shouldn't feel embarrassed.

"Usually it is done on a place usually covered, like the thigh or the chest but...the shoulder should be fine." Hiei said. He had stumbled upon youkai mating in the woods back then, several times... They made the mark after mating so of course the mark tend to be placed at an intimate place too.

Yukina felt relieved about that. She would be very embarrassed if she had to be naked in front of her brother. She opened her kimono a bit to give access to her shoulder.

And she was also relieved that they did it while siting, if not...she would be so embarrassed she would want to go back to human world...

Oh? That was weird...when she had been with Kuwabara, she had never felt embarrassed, she wondered why.

"Have you ever...marked someone, Nii-san?" asked Yukina a bit curious. The way Hiei acted as if he had done it before made Yukina's chest fell tight suddenly. She wanted to know.

"No." he answered curtly. He has indeed mated with several demons, but there had never been any marking involved. He didn't want to be their mate. He just wanted to have sex. Even he still needed it once in a while. A mate was out of the question.

Hiei looked at Yukina's bare shoulder. Her skin was white like snow, not a scar in sight. Hiei didn't want to admit it but...

It looked so temptating.

"It will hurt...if you want to, you are free to scream." he said. Yukina nodded. He grabed Yukina's side and prepared to bite her. He didn't want to hurt her but...he needed to do this.

So he bit her.

Yukina gasped then embraced her brother. It hurt so much! It felt like her skin was burning. It felt so hot, like her body was tossed into fire.

She didn't scream though. She bit her lips so hard they started bleeding. She was used to all kinds of torture so she could endure it. But the pain was almost too much to bear.

Hiei didn't mind it when Yukina started clinging to him so hard. His body must be providing some kind of support for her to keep uptight.

After he was satisfied that the youki he had mixed into Yukina's body was enough, he released her. She still leaned to his chest, breathless and whimpering. The mark on her shoulder looked like two black dots. Her youki felt a bit different now, mixed with Hiei's youki.

"Yukina, are you alright?" Hiei asked at her continued silence.

Yukina rised from Hiei's chest. Her face was red and she looked breathless.

A weird notion made it's way into his head. She looked weird. Was she drunk...?

Maybe because she was a koorime and he was a fire youkai, their youki didn't match, so it caused some side effect? Hiei didn't know.

"It is weird Nii-san, my head...fells dizzy." she mumbled. The pain was gone but her chest felt like it was going to burst. She didn't know why but she needed to do something so her chest wouldn't burst...it hurt like this, it hurt to breathe...

"Maybe I mixed too much youki to your body. Rest." Hiei said. He shouldn't pushed that much youki into her. He had been a bit afraid that since it was fake, it would be useless if he didn't use a lot of youki.

"No...it is weird but...I feel like I want to mark you as well, Nii-san..." Yukina said with low tune but Hiei could hear it. He was shocked until he couldn't say anything.

What?

"My chest is going to burst... it hurts...I need to..." she said again. Maybe she was indeed drunk. Drunk maybe on too much power. Still...

"If you want to, do it." he said. It was fair. He marked her, she marked him. It was fine. He just hadn't expect it though.

He opened his shirt a little so she could bite his shoulder.

Yukina hugged him, her movements a bit unbalanced but Hiei steadied her so she wouldn't fall off the bed.

Then she bit him.

Now, he understand why she looked in such pain. It hurt. For him, it was like a bone chilling frost bite. He could endure it but still hurt. His skin and muscle were freezing. Yukina's youki was cold in nature, it felt weird on his body of fire. Just like fire mixing with ice, it should be impossible yet it happened.

After Yukina released him, Hiei felt a bit dizzy too. He couldn't focus. His face felt hot and it was hard to breathe.

They just leaned against each other, trying to get rid of the drowsiness and failing.

"We need to rest...now, sleep, Yukina," said Hiei. He was still in control, not like Yukina who looked so unfocused. Maybe because the amount of youki that had been pushed to his body wasn't much.

Hiei helped Yukina lie down. He freed her hair ffrom it's tie and let it loose.

She looked so beautiful. Hiei didn't think that word existed in his dictionary but...yeah...she was really beautiful.

Oh! Shit! What was he thinking!? He jerked back. It must be side effect of the mark. If he didn't hold himself, he would...to Yukina...

Damn! Stop thinking about that!

Hiei had to leave, had to...but when he moved, Yukina gripped his hand.

"Don't leave..." she mumbled quickly. She still looked feverish, maybe she wasn't aware at all.

"I won't go anywhere. I just want to sleep on the first floor." he said, he didn't want to surender to that pleading face.

"Don't...don't..." she mumbled slowly. Yukina closed her eyes and a tear fell from the corner of her eye.

"Everyone always leaves me..." she said, Hiei was just silent.

"Kaa-san...Kazuma-san...Nii-san...everyone..." she said, more tears falling from her eyes.

"Don't leave me again...Nii-san." she finally said, her eyes glassy with tears. Why did she say that? Hiei didn't understand...was she aware at all?

But, that wasn't important. He knew Yukina felt lonely. She was a kind and warm koorime, but still she was lonely.

Just like him.

He had never thought about that before. He had never thought that Yukina was lonely.

"I won't leave you." Hiei said. He gripped back Yukina's hand then he lied down beside her. She turned to her side then hugged him tight. He was a bit shocked, but he let her do as she pleased.

"Thank you..." she mumbled.

He just grunted. He patted Yukina's hair stiffly.

Then they went to sleep.

**To be continued**

* * *

**Finally, chapter 4! **

**In the next chapter, I will write about Yukina and Hiei's past. Why did Hiei leave Yukina? It will be answered!**

**Now, please review!**


End file.
